Kiss Me Slowly
by BirdSpell
Summary: One (frost spirit) servant. One rebellious princess. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T for swearing in later chapters.
1. Only Marriage

Kiss me Slowly

Chapter one

**Okay! THIS is my hiatus story. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK. Oh well, at least I have a list of story ideas I can work on, most likely without finishing ANYTHING. Think I might be slightly ADD... I can never remain focused on any one thing. Oh well. Big Four Jarida/Hiccunzel fic! Hope you like it.**

**FUCKINGDISCLAIMERSIOWNNOTHING!**

Only Marriage

_Berk_

"Okay, one more time, _why _the _hell _do I have to come with you?"

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Hope and Heir of the Hooligan Tribe of Vikings, looked at his annoyingly brilliant –as he put it- servant, and sighed.

"Ja-ack..."

Jack Frost, Servant to the Heir and part-time frost spirit, took it as an invitation to continue.

"I mean, it's only marriage. Why do you need me? I'd much rather stay here and, you know, terrify anything that comes within ten feet of me."

"You really want to know? Alright, fine. One: I'll be bored stuck with an empty-headed Scottish princess-"

Jack cut in. "Scottish? Also, this is not explaining to my satisfaction why I should come."

"Yup. Princess Merida of DunBroch. And you should come because she's got an amazingly hot maid."

Jack nodded. "Okay, two questions. One: how do you know she's empty-headed when you've never met her? And two: what makes you say her maid's hot?"

Hiccup grinned at his best friend –though both of them would deny it- and responded lightly.

"One: all princesses are empty headed. And two: if you tell anyone I think her maid is hot, you'll regret it."

He picked up the nearest object and pointed it at the white-haired boy. Jack blinked.

"You're threatening me with a spoon."

_DunBroch_

"Isn't it romantic?"

"No Punzie, it's not."

"But, Merida..."

"I've never even met the guy. How can it be romantic?"

"But he's a _Viking prince_!"

"I'd rather marry a-a servant!"

Rapunzel, the red-head princess's maid, looked shocked.

"A servant?!"

Merida nodded, warming to the idea.

"Yes. Someone whose merits aren't based off the fact they're heir to a throne. Someone... extraordinary."

"But, a dragon tamer-"

"I don't want a prince, especially not an idiotic _Viking_ prince who only cares about showing off his muscles! I know that _type_ Punzie, and I want no part of it!"

The princess looked out her window.

"I guess I'll survive. It is only marriage."

She had no idea she was echoing the words of her fiancé's servant, countless miles to the north.

**So, what'd you think? Looking forward to when they first meet? I know I am. This could be a very entertaining story. I know the plotline's a bit cliché, but I'll try to make it work. Virtual cookies to anyone who recognises the title and the spoon thing. Hints: the title's a song, and the spoon thing is from a TV show. Until next time, and,**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	2. Arrival

Kiss me Slowly

Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks to talking-hat, xForeverGamerx, Lolita Lathenchilde, Chariana, and Alice for reviewing. So, here's chapter two! There's probably something more productive I could be doing at 6:00 AM... but I'll do this anyways. Enjoy!**

**IOWNNOTHING!**

Arrival

_DunBroch_

_Hiccup_

Jack pulled up the hood of his plain grey cloak, disguising his white hair.

"I still don't see why I had to come."

Hiccup rolled his eyes as the doors opened and walked in, Jack ghosting through the shadows a few steps-as always-in front of his 'master'. Princess Merida of DunBroch slouched on her throne in front of him, looking incredibly bored, her eyes flicking around the room, never resting on the Hope and Heir in front of her.

_Great, another stupid princess who thinks I'm boring just because I'm not ridiculously muscular._

Suddenly, the princess focused on something slightly off to the left. Hiccup looked as well, only to see her watching Jack pull himself effortlessly into the rafters. He sighed. He knew girls found Jack 'hot', but _honestly_. She was supposed to be marrying him, not crushing on his idiotic-granted, he was smart, and strong, and charismatic, and flexible, _and _a fucking frost spirit, but still-servant!

_Merida_

The second she saw the boy pull himself into the rafters, Merida forgot her fiancé. There was just something about his effortless grace...

"Merida!"

"Yeah Punzie?"

"Pay attention!"

She snuck one last glance at the boy before turning back to the prince in front of her. He was surprisingly skinny-no muscles to speak of, and there was a gleam of intelligence in his eyes that made her hope this wouldn't be so bad. Still, she couldn't help but wonder about that boy...

_Rapunzel_

She knew it.

He was hot.

Sure he was on the skinny side, but there was nothing wrong with that. So what if he had no muscles, who needed those? That prince was gorgeous.

Rapunzel looked over at Merida, expecting her to be smiling at her good luck, but the princess was staring off at something to the side. The maid turned, just in time to see what looked like a servant pull himself up into the rafters. She frowned. Merida had no time to crush on some serving boy, she was engaged to this prince!

_Jack_

Jack yanked his lithe frame into the rafters, so he could catch a glimpse of this 'incredibly hot' maid Hiccup had told him about. The Walking Fishbone had surprisingly good taste in women, though Jack would never tell him that, but the spirit preferred to make up his own mind.

Then he caught sight of Merida.

"Wow. Just... wow."

Jack's incredible eyesight picked out the gleam of intelligence that he saw in Hiccup's eyes, and the glow of rebellion that greeted him every time he looked in a mirror. He liked this girl.

None of the four could wait to see what the next few days would bring.

**Done! So what do you think? I know the chapter's pretty short, but I'm CRAP at writing long chapters. They change depending on what the topic is, so some will be longer than others. Just bear with me here, please. Next chapter should be up tomorrow! Also, you know that list of stories I told you about in the last chapter? Yeah, I might start working on a couple of them soon... I will keep working on this though, so don't worry, and leave me to keep up my ADD tendencies. Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	3. The Invisible Boy

Kiss Me Slowly

Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks to Seillinia for reviewing, and that's great advice, thanks. There is absolutely NO bouncing around in this chapter! So... I really don't have much else to say. Moving on.**

**SCREW YOU DISCLAIMERS!**

The invisible Boy

Merida sighed, glaring around as though the woods could somehow change her mother's mind. She sang quietly under her breath as she wandered.

"_I look across the table,_

_At my mother as she talks on,_

_About what I'm doing wrong,_

_How she wants me to change._

_My opinion doesn't matter,_

_I should want what she wants for me,_

_But I don't want to be married,_

_Especially if it's arranged._

_It's my duty as a princess,_

_But I never asked for this,_

_And I know my fate lies elsewhere,_

_Somewhere in the woods._

_And I wish that she'd just hear me out,_

_Stop acting like I let her down,_

_But nothing that I do seems good enough for her._

_But I've given up on being sad,_

_Because someday, _

_Things will change._

_I can see my mother nodding,_

_Saying she'll turn away the suitors,_

_Telling me she'll let me grow up,_

_In my own time._

_I can see myself riding,_

_Firing arrows, hitting targets,_

_Knowing that when I get home, _

_She'll greet me with a smile._

_Maybe for now it's just a dream,_

_But someday she's gonna listen_

_To me."_

Merida sat down under a huge tree as her song came to an end. Then, she heard a boy's voice, light and gentle, singing what sounded like a continuation of her song, but softer, sadder.

"_I look up at the moon,_

_In the quiet of night,_

_As the snow begins to fall,_

_I've just arrived,_

_In the town where it began,_

_In the town where the ice of the pond cracked and I_

_Emerged._

_And it's the town where I learned_

_I don't really exist to these kids who grow up, _

_Who have their own kids._

_Always stuck on the sidelines,_

_Always watched by the bright eyes of a moon_

_Who never talks back._

_But I've given up on being sad,_

_Because someday, _

_Things will change._

_I can see the people turning,_

_Looking up to watch me,_

_Smiling waving as I fly,_

_Far overhead._

_And I can hear the children laughing,_

_And running trying to catch me,_

_Tossing snowballs, making forts,_

_Trekking up hills holding sleds._

_And maybe for now it's just a dream,_

_But someday they're gonna believe,_

_In me."_

This entire time, the young archer had been slipping closer, trying to find out who it was, and now she gasped as she saw him. It was that boy. The one in the grey cloak, who had so neatly distracted her from her fiancé. Now, as she saw him beginning to move, she spoke without thinking.

"Don't stop."

He jumped slightly and then, smirking, began a new song.

"_It's pretty hard to be me,_

_The invisible boy,_

_Come and go with the seasons,_

_And ride on the wind._

_I don't mind being by myself,_

_Having fun causing trouble,_

_But three hundred years is pushing it!_

_Was I anyone before I was me?_

_Weird question I know,_

_But I just can't stop asking it._

_They all walk right through,_

_And I can't help but feeling like_

_Nothing I do_

_Really matters in the end._

_And I'm chosen by the moon,_

_I can win back all those secrets,_

_About who I used to be,_

_Was I ever_

_Something different?_

_It's time to take my life,_

_Into my own hands._

_I've gotta look inside,_

_To truly understand,_

_My destiny_

_My enemy_

_My past_

_And the world around me._

_Yes, I think it's time for _

_Something different."_

Merida shook off the spell of the boy's voice.

"Beautiful."

"Awww, you're too kind."

"Was it true? About the three hundred years, and being invisible-"

"Merida!"

"Coming mother! Well, was it?"

"Let's see you figure that out on your own."

The boy stood, ready to go back to his own life. Merida found herself wishing he would stay.

"Wait!"

The boy turned, head tilted questioningly.

"At least tell me your name!"

He smirked; she could see that under the hood.

"Jack!"

The boy -Jack- turned to yell over his shoulder at whoever had called him.

"Coming Hic!"

Then he turned and spoke quickly to Merida.

"Better go see what His Most Royal Highness wants from me now. Bye Merida."

_Wait._

"His most royal highness?"

"Why, your fiancé of course."

And with that, Jack was gone.

**So, another chapter down! Cookies to anyone who recognises the songs. No, they are not mine, as I must be one of the most terrible songwriters on the planet. I do not write songs. I sing them. Also, I will be starting a new fic, probably tomorrow, maybe later today, depends on whether or not I have time. I will keep working on this, I promise! Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	4. Not a Chance

Kiss Me Slowly

Chapter 4

**Hello again! *yawn* I need to stop writing at five in the morning. Oh well. Moving on. Review responses:**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Correct! Have some cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Dark: Aww, thanks. Love quarrels are almost as entertaining to write as cliffhangers and character torture! Also, thanks for understanding why my chapters are so short. Another reason is that I always do this at four or five in the morning... It is Something Different, have some cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**TakeTheRedApple: Thank you! I am so undeserving of your praise... but keep doing it. ;)**

**Anonymous: The last part confuses me too... I don't know what's going on in my own story... Yes, there will be some Hiccunzel, and lots and lots of Jarida.**

**Chariana: You're too kind. It's the best couple in this fandom. I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY!**

**Koldeka: Thanks! It's always nice to hear from someone who hasn't reviewed before. (:**

**Anonymous: Thanks! You also got it right, here are your cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**As no one got it, the other song was 'Someday Things Will Change', it's a good song and I'd suggest looking at it. It also does not belong to me, moving on. Time for the actual story.**

**Do I really need to do this EVERY FUCKING CHAPTER?! I OWN NOTHING!**

Not a Chance

_Hiccup_

They had been in DunBroch for a week, and Hiccup hated it.

He had met up with Punzie a few times, and that had been the highlight of the visit! As much as he had enjoyed that, he didn't want to marry the princess, and there was one question that kept him from relaxing.

_What the hell is up with Jack?_

The young spirit kept disappearing, and never seemed to be paying any attention to Hiccup. It was fucking infuriating! Something interesting he had noticed was that Jack always seemed slightly awkward and nervous when Merida was around.

_Is it possible? No. Not a chance!_

His servant couldn't be falling for HIS fiancé! Jack would never fall for a stupid, stuck up princess! But the nagging voice in the back of his head refused to leave him alone...

_Is she really stupid? Or stuck up?_

_Shut up, me._

_And she seems nervous when he's around too..._

_He has that effect on people._

_And they usually disappear at the same time..._

_Shut up!_

_Jack_

She was a friend.

Nothing more.

Jack's brain, sadly, hadn't got the memo. She probably thought he was crazy, with all his pointless, nonsensical gestures and comments, and she probably wasn't too far off.

They met up four, maybe five times a week, riding, exploring, and talking about nothing in particular. They both enjoyed their time together, there was no doubt about that, but did she like him?

Really like him?

He had fallen for her, hard. He admitted it, but he was afraid to say anything in case she didn't feel the same way. He wouldn't risk their friendship over this. So he fantasised about saving her life in some improbable scenario and her admitting she loved him, not that it would really happen, and waited.

"Well, what a serious face for so early in the morning!"

"Merida!"

The princess smiled, leading her horse into their clearing, a hidden place off to one side of the castle that no one knew of except them. Jack grinned and whistled, bringing his own stallion, Diablo, into the clearing. They both leapt onto their respective mounts and were off, racing towards the hills they had discovered the day before.

The hills were well populated with wolves, but their stubborn curiosity, a trait they shared, led them to explore there, despite the risks. After several hours of looking around, peeking carefully into the caves where the wolves lived, and jumping the skeletons near the entrances, which had almost seemed to be left out especially for jumping, they rode off with the sun setting behind them, painting the sky with numerous colours. The pair twisted around to better enjoy the show above them.

Which was why they didn't see the wolves until it was too late.

**Done! Character torture next chapter, that makes me happy for some twisted reason... Cookies for anyone who guesses why the skeletons were left there. Hint: man trap. Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	5. Fire and Ice

Kiss Me Slowly

Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I was considering not updating today... until I decided that would be too evil. I made you wait a week, and laughed at your impatience, and now I'll give you another chapter.**

**Chariana: Thanks, glad you liked it!**

**Alice: Thanks! I'll do my best.**

**Annaliese95: Glad you like it! Yeah, I'm bad at writing long chapters... No one minds, right?**

**Dede: Yes I am. I enjoy torturing readers too! Torture...FUN...**

**Samantha Storm: Thank you! :) Two days off from immediately. Good enough, yes?**

**Fire in the Willows: The first one is Someday Things Will Change. :)**

**Alright kids, story time!**

**I own nothing, blah de blah. Italics are Jack thinking and mental conversations.**

Fire and Ice

"Uhhh..."

Jack sat up slowly, wincing as pain tore through him.

_What... Did I run into a tree again?... No, I... Merida!_

Jack's eyes shot open, his heart racing as he remembered. Riding, the hills, the wolves that came out of nowhere, then... nothing. His instincts were screaming at him to fly, but instead he looked around, eyes hunting for his staff. There it was, not even a metre away, and he breathed a sigh of relief as his hand closed around it.

_Now Merida._

She was already awake, bleeding from a bite on her arm, using a torch to ward off the wolves, trying to get to a pile of logs in the corner.

_Well that's convenient. Wait... fire. Fire plus ice equals NOT GOOD!_

Jack reacted instantly, ice shards flying from his staff as the winds formed a wall between Merida and the wolves. He also took the precaution of forming a wall between Merida and the logs. Then one of the wolves -the largest one, probably the leader- turned to him. And... spoke. Mentally speaking, but still- weird as hell.

_Child of winter, begone. She is our prey._

Jack blinked.

"Talking wolves. Okay then. That's new."

_What?_

"The only talking wolf I know is a wind spirit, and she only looks like a wolf when she takes a solid form, which is rarely."

_Hey!_

_I'm sorry Lupa, it's true._

While Jack was distracted talking to the spirit, the wolf leapt forward and fastened his teeth around Jack's staff, snapping it.

The pain was instant and unbearable. Jack screamed in agony and the winds screamed with him, five voices weaving a discordant, animalistic howl. The north wind tore across the room, scattering the wolves in her determined rush to his side, changing into her solid form, a silver dragon, and snapping viciously at the wolf.

He couldn't move fast enough, and the powerful teeth snapped shut, ripping him in half. Jack stared at his friend.

_Wow Robyn. Overkill much?_

_He deserved it._

_Not gonna argue there._

_You can't ever argue with me Jack. I'm too smart._

_And modest, too._

They would have continued, but the south wind intervened.

_Guys! Less talking more ass kicking!_

_Spirit, you're way too eager to kill things._

_Shut up._

Robyn's tail whipped the halves of Jack's staff to him, and he quickly slid them back together. Lupa and Apollo, the two spirits who hadn't turned solid yet, changed quickly, and the ass kicking commenced.

20 MINUTES LATER

"That was awesome."

That was the only thing Jack was thinking when the wolves were all dead.

"Jack?"

"Merida!"

Merida stepped forward, looking at him with the same puzzled, nervous expression that was on Hiccup's face when he found out about the whole I'm-a-frost-spirit thing.

"I know that face... You have a question for me, _mais non_?"

Merida blinked.

"When did you learn- never mind. That wolf called you... child of winter?"

Jack smirked, pulling down his hood and bowing.

"Jack Frost, at your service."

Merida was smirking now.

"Knew it!"

Jack didn't even ask. He simply stood up and walked over to the remains of one of the wolves. Crouching, he ran his fingers through the blood, only to find-

"Sand? Oh. Oh fuck."

"Jack? Care to explain what's going on?"

Jack looked up, and for the first time he looked scared.

"Apophis."

**Yes! Done! Now hopefully I'll survive to post another day! Alright, the four winds having names and appearances, I just thought that sounded cool. Quick descriptions: Lupa is a white wolf, Apollo is a golden hawk, Spirit is a paint stallion, and Robyn is a silver dragon. Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	6. Chaos

Kiss Me Slowly

Chapter 6

**Hello! I... have nothing to say here. Moving on. Reviewer responses!**

**Dede: But character torture is so fun! Besides, it wasn't THAT bad... I can totally see Merida just being like, whatever, I don't care.**

**986Weapons689: Yes, princes are very stupid. Yeah, Astrid, while a good character, would REALLY screw with the plot line... Hiccup is a little OOC, just try to ignore it, sorry. I haven't watched the movie or read the books in a while, so... sorry. The plot will slow down soon! I want to get past the boring parts. ;) Starting where we ended is too ordinary for me. Confusing people is more fun! Jack being a servant... it's really just a plot device, I'll see if I can get an explanation in soon. If I think of one. Jarida is incredibly beautiful! The wind spirits are fun to write. Glad someone else likes them. Character torture is the best. That may have been my longest response ever... :)**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chaos

Jack sighed to himself.

_Why did I decide to explain this to Hic, Punzie, AND Merida at the same time?_

_Because you're an idiot._

_Thanks for that._

_You're welcome._

_Jack? Your friends are calling you._

_What?_

"Jack! Explain what the FUCK is going on!"

"Calm down, Merida. Quick recap: I'm actually Jack Frost, bringer of winter and all that shit. Now-"

"Bringer of winter? Jack... Frost?"

"Yes Punzie. Now-"

"'All that shit?' Wow. Usually there's a lot more bragging, this must be serious."

Jack glared at his friend.

"IF I may continue?"

_Nobody's stopping you._

_Robyn? _

_Yes?_

_Shut it._

"NOW then, Merida and I were over by the hills-"

"YOU went off with HER?!"

Jack stared at Rapunzel.

"Next person who interrupts me gets turned into a popsicle."

_Can you do that?_

_I can try._

"Alright, no more stupid comments? Good. SO, there's this big, and I mean BIG, chaos serpent, Apophis, trying to swallow the sun and plunge the earth into eternal night. This is BAD. On the side of good, there's a teenaged winter spirit, AKA me, and four zephyrs."

Seeing the others' confused expressions, Jack elaborated. A bit.

"Wind spirits. Get it? Got it? Good. You're all up to speed."

Hiccup looked very apprehensive.

"That's it? You, Lupa, Robyn, Apollo, and Spirit, against the embodiment of chaos?"

Jack considered this.

"Well... not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly?'"

"If you guys agree to help, it'll be me, the zephyrs, an archer, a dragon tamer, and... umm... a girl with magical glowing hair against the embodiment of chaos."

Rapunzel blinked.

"How did you know-"

"About the hair? Pretty hard to keep secrets from the guy who knows everything the wind does."

_Everything we choose to tell you._

_They don't need to know that. Shut it._

Merida looked at him.

"That's creepy."

"It is, isn't it?"

"What sort of things do you know?"

Jack shuddered.

"You don't wanna know. Trust me."

_Don't pretend you don't like it._

_Get out of my head you pervert!_

"So..."

"Not important right now. You guys in?"

The other three muttered amongst themselves for a while, before Hiccup turned to face the spirit.

"We're in."

**Done! Alright, so, lets see who people want to lead this little group of adventurers. In your reviews, vote**

**A: Jack**

**B: Merida**

**C: Hiccup,**

**Or D: Rapunzel,**

**And next week we will find out who won. Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	7. Preparations

Kiss Me Slowly

Chapter 7

**And the winner of last week's contest is... insert drumroll here... well, actually, we have a tie. Jack, Merida, Jack, Merida, Jack, Merida... AAAAA! I DID THIS SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO CHOOSE! Okay, okay, let's just go with... drumroll again... Jack! Sorry for those of you who voted Merida. Review responses!**

**Dede: Yes, Jack has a crazy dragon in his head... I laugh at the mayhem she will unleash. Jealousy chaos and fluff you say... let's see how many of those I can fit into this chapter!**

**Random: Ummm... okay.**

**Rafael: Thank you!**

**Guest: Uh, sorry 'bout that.**

**Leila: Okay!**

**Chariana: Thanks, uh... I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!**

**So, this chapter will be... what torture do I have in mind for these poor characters now? Idk, let's go with... PREPARATIONS. Doesn't sound as good as the chaos snake, but it's still horrifying.**

**I own nothing but the voices in Jack's head. They are mine.**

Preparations

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"Ummm..."

"You don't know, do you."

"Not a clue."

"Ah well."

"Hey Jack."

"Yeah Hic?"

"Shut up."

Jack pouted.

"That's not nice Hiccup."

"Yes Punzie."

Jack sidled over to his old friend.

"Come on Hic, lighten up! We get that Merlin-esque adventure we always talked about, and you get a chance to hook up with Punzie! It's a winwin situation!"

Hiccup mumbled something unintelligibly, and Jack sauntered off to grab some weaponry. He had his staff, but backup was always nice.

_Hmmm... Bow, sword, spear, bow, sword, spear..._

_He's jealous._

_Who is? Let's see, I'll take a short sword..._

_Hiccup. It's so obvious. There's a blowgun over there._

_Really? Cool, I'll take that too. See any darts? Also, why would Hic be jealous?_

_They're on that table to your left. You're stealing his fiancé, aren't you?_

_Thanks. We're just friends Robyn. I'm starting to think you're jealous!_

_No problem. Why would I be jealous?_

_Because I'm spending more time with her then I am with you._

_Jack, we're inside your head. It's physically impossible for you to spend more time with her then you do with us. Your friends are calling you. _

_Oh, right._

"Alright Jack, you may have no clue where we're going, but at least tell us what we do when we get there!"

"Simple. We wait until Apophis does something, allowing us to discern his location, go there, look around, make a plan with that intel, use it to defeat the giant chaos snake, and then go back to our dreary, pointless existences. Pass me that sheath, would you? No, the other one. Thanks Merida."

_And this is why we never let you lead._

_What do you mean?_

_Your plans only make sense to you._

_I don't have a plan yet!_

_But when you do they won't understand it._

_Details._

_Details are very important to you when they work in your favour._

_I'm higher on the chain of command than you are._

_I'm higher on the food chain than you are._

_Touché._

"WOW," Hiccup said sardonically. "What an amazing master plan."

"Nice sarcasm. Too obvious though."

"That was the point!"

"I'm sorry, am I infuriating you?"

"YES!"

"Good. That was the point."

"ARGH!"

_How intelligent._

_I have that effect on people._

_Yes you do._

_It's fun._

_Yes it is._

"Very intelligent," was all the spirit said.

The others all laughed. Even Hiccup smiled, albeit slightly. Jack smirked at this small victory over Jealousy.

_On a side note, why would someone name their kid Jealousy?_

_Someone who's very cruel._

_I figured that._

_SURE you did._

_*sigh*_

"Alright everyone, that's everything. See you here next week?"

"Alright. Bye Jack."

"See you."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Soon Jack was the only one there, and he began the long process of actually coming up with a plan.

**What, you didn't think that thing earlier was his actual plan, did you? Well, it was going to be, but I decided to have some fun. Do you want the plan to rely on brute force? Intelligence? Skill? Cunning? You decide! Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


End file.
